Uma Simples Aplicação
by SweetYume
Summary: "Timmy riu um pouco limpou a lágrima do rosto de Tecna, se este plano desse certo, ele prometeu a si mesmo que Tecna jamais iria chorar. Ele iria fazê-la a pessoa mais feliz em toda a dimensão mágica, faria de tudo só para vê-la manter esse sorriso lindo que ele tanto amava."
1. Uma tentativa de conquista

Heeeeeei babys *u*

Lindas e maravilhosas como sempre? Aposto que sim

Essa é a mais uma tradução minha,

Espero que gostem ^,^'

**"Aplication / De: MusicalMusa"**

* * *

**Uma Simples Aplicação**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 1: _Uma tentativa de conquista_**

Estava um lindo dia em Alfea, havia borboletas voando, pássaros cantando... Tudo em perfeita calma e ordem. Um especialista andava calmamente, com seu cabelo laranja balançando sobre sua testa em quanto ele caminhava lentamente pelos corredores. As fadas olhavam curiosamente para o rapaz inseguro, ele não tinha certeza se ele iria continuar com o plano ou não.

"Eu posso ter 50% de chances de conseguir.." ele afastou-se do dormitório das meninas, seu coração bateu mais rápido. "Não, 65% .."

Neste momento, quatro fadas andavam sorridentes pelo corredor, felizes pela aula maçante de Griselda ter finalmente terminado. Estavam caminhando em direção ao seus quartos, quando uma delas viu uma figura aparentemente perdida no corredor.

"Timmy?" Stella encarou o garoto, ele estava andando de uma lado para o outro tentando calcular as chances de resolver seu dilema.

"Oh. .." ele se virou para ver as meninas, mas a menina que estava procurando não estava ali. "Hey"

"Tecna ainda está terminando outra aula." Sorriu Musa que imaginava o motivo do garoto estar ali. Ela apontou para a porta no final da sala.

"Ah, sim, claro... Obrigado" Timmy balançou a cabeça e virou de costa para as meninas, pelo menos ele não teria que enfrentar seu medo agora.

"Tecna tomou uma classe de combate extra para este semestre, mas você pode espera-lá se quiser" convidou Flora gentilmente.

"Ahn... obrigado, mas não sei se é uma boa idéia... Eu deveria .." Timmy começou a se afastar. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir agora."

As meninas assistiram o garoto desapontado caminhar em direção a saída. Todas sabiam o motivo de ele ter ido a Alfea. Timmy era completamente apaixonado por Tecna desde que a conhecera, mas ele nunca teve coragem de dizer isso a ela. Eles sempre conversavam sobre vídeo games, armas tecnológicas, a nova força de segurança, ou simplesmente sobre animais pré históricos, mas nunca, _jamais_, sobre os sentimentos que haviam um pelo outro.

"Aguarde..." insistiu Flora, queria ajudar o especialista desesperado em seu dilema romântico.

"Acha que eu deveria?" Timmy olhou para trás em busca de ajuda, ele parecia triste.

"Nós podemos ajudá-lo com Tecna" a Fada da Natureza ofereceu, ela odiava ver duas pessoas que se amavam não sendo felizes juntas.

Timmy pensou um pouco no que Flora havia dito. Nenhuma menina realmente se atreveu a ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa. Era sempre o contrário, mas as winx realmente pareciam dispostas a ajudá-lo.

"V-vocês podem?" seu rosto se iluminou e ele se aproximou das meninas com uma chama de esperança crescendo em seu coração.

"Claro!" Stella gritou, e começou a dizer em voz alta todos o planos que tinha para os dois enquanto dançava pelo corredor.

"Meninas... é... muito obrigado!" Timmy sorriu, um sorriso que ele pensou que nunca teria. Essa era a chance de estar finalmente com a garota que ele amava... estar com Tecna.

As Winx tinham uma hora até Tecna de voltar de sua aula. Cada uma delas, tinha suas próprias idéias sobre como ajudar Timmy e saíram correndo buscando as ferramentas necessárias para uma grande transformação. Elas o levaram para seu quarto e começaram a avaliar o menino nerd, Tecna gostava de Timmy, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, mas ... Ele precisava de algum tipo de... mudança?

"O que vocês pretendem fazer?" murmurou Timmy nervoso enquanto se sentava no sofá do quarto de Stella, que parecia mais um shopping.

"Você já vai descobrir" dançou Stella enquanto pegava uma pilha de roupas espalhadas no chão. Flora estava em seu quarto procurando algum tipo de planta, Musa colocou uma enorme montanha de CD's na mesa de café, e correu para seu quarto para pegar mais, Bloom estava em seu quarto tentando encontrar algo que era usado pelos terráqueos quando queriam conquistar alguma garota.

"Você precisa de uma completa mudança meu querido Timmy doce e inocente" Stella sentou ao lado do menino nervoso, ele não estava exatamente empolgado depois de ver o que as meninas estavam trazendo.

"Musica é fundamental para conquistar uma garota!" sorriu Musa enquanto colocava alguns CD's em um rádio ao lado de Timmy. O quarto foi se enchendo por uma doce melodia enquanto Flora espalhava pelo chão, algumas flores recém colhidas e as juntava numa espécie de buquê. Bloom gritou de seu quarto que iria sair para comprar um elemento muito importante e já voltava.

As meninas começaram a fazer a sua magia, Stella estava em primeiro lugar. Sua teoria era que para conquistar uma menina, o mais importante era fazer uma mudança completa no seu guarda-roupa, ela começou a jogar algumas roupas sobre a Timmy para que ele pudesse experimentá-las.

"Ahn... v-você tem certeza que tudo isso é necessário, Stella?" Timmy encarava uma grande pilha de roupas a sua frente, que já estava quase em seus ombros.

"Claro! A moda é sempre o mais importante!" ela soletrou algumas marcas de jeans que iriam ficar bem com seu tom de pele de pêssego.

"Porque .." Timmy afastou algumas das roupas para o lado e caminhou até Stella "Porque você não faz essas mudanças no Brandon?"

Stella olhou para Timmy e riu, ela soletrou algumas roupas novamente e entregou-as para Timmy. "Na verdade, eu faço."

Timmy suspirou em derrota, se Brandon tem uma garota, uma menina bem bonita, como Stella, então talvez a moda era o seu problema.

"Eu vou ir me trocar", ele se afastou das meninas e foi até o quarto de Musa e Tecna que estava vazio.

Após 10 minutos, todas garotas (incluindo Bloom que ja havia voltado) estavam confortavelmente sentadas na sala de frente para a pilha de roupas que foram dobradas cuidadosamente por Flora ao lado do quarto de Stella, já que não conseguiam carregar todas até lá.

"E então Timmy, não vai mais sair daí?" gritou Stella

"Ok, lá vai" Ele foi lentamente saindo do quarto.

"Oh, wow" o queixo de Bloom caiu enquanto ela admirava o garoto a sua frente, ela nunca soube o verdadeiro poder da roupa.

"Timmy?" Musa engasgou com as mãos na boca, ele parecia tão ... Diferente.

"Eu sei, eu sou a melhor" Stella orgulhosamente soprou as unhas e se aproximou de Timmy.

Stella não deu a Timmy nada extravagante ou chamativo, ele não estava pronto para essa etapa ainda. Mas, em vez disso, ela deu-lhe roupas simples, mas estilosas. Timmy usava uma camiseta de magas compridas branca, sobreposta por uma preta com desenhos de bandas de rock, o que foi uma sugestão de Musa e um jeans azul escuro.

"O que vocês acham?" ele olhou inseguro para as meninas.

"Precisa de alguma coisa .." Stella bateu em seu queixo e cantarolava.

"O quê?" Timmy olhou para si mesmo, não havia nada de errado.

"Ahá!" Stella saiu correndo para seu quarto e voltou sacudindo um all star preto. Ele ainda parecia um nerd com as especificações, só que incrivelmente lindo. "Oh! E..." ela desarrumou seu cabelo, dando um efeito legal e confuso.

As meninas bateram palmas e Timmy não podia deixar de corar, ele estava realmente se sentindo muito bem consigo mesmo.

"Minha vez!" Flora saltou e correu para a varanda, enquanto cantarolava a musica que saia do radio de Musa.

Ela correu de volta para dentro e entregou Timmy alguns cravos-de-rosa, Tecna adora essas flores.

"Ahn... Muito obrigado, Flora, eu acho." Timmy levantou a sobrancelha e aceitou sem jeito, ele nunca dera flores a uma garota antes.

"Você pode dar isto a ela também" Bloom entregou Timmy uma caixa em forma de coração, embrulhada por um papel vermelho e uma fita branca.

Timmy abriu a caixa que continha chocolates, ele olhou para Bloom sem saber o que fazer com eles.

"Na terra , quando os meninos querem conquistar um garota, às vezes dão chocolates a elas", ela sorriu e sentou-se no sofá.

"Algum garoto ja te deu chocolates?" Timmy perguntou ansioso, se algum garoto havia conquistado Bloom com chocolates ele também poderia conquistar Tecna.

"S-sim" Bloom corou

"SÉRIO? QUEM?" Stella gritou animada.

"Meu ex-namorado, Andy, sempre me dava chocolates e eu achava muito legal da parte dele" Bloom sorriu timidamente.

Timmy balançou a cabeça e sua cabeça começou a calcular números novamente, suas chances estavam aumentando e isso o deixou muito feliz.

"Mas ainda falta algo muito importante" sorriu Musa "Você vai cantar pra ela!"

"Vocês estão brincando, certo?" Timmy riu nervosamente, ele não podia cantar... e estava decidido a não fazer isso.

"Eu não estou, e vocês?" Sorriu Musa para as winx

"Não, de jeito nenhum", elas sorriram para Timmy.

O pobre rapaz engoliu seco e começou a rezar para isso não matá-lo, tinham um monte de coisas que ele queria fazer primeiro.

As winx estavam dançando alguma música enquanto Musa estava treinando Timmy.

"Cante esta linha" Musa colocou o microfone na frente de Timmy.

"Então, vamos ir a algum lugar que ninguém mais pode ver, você e eu", ele cantou na dor, Timmy estava literalmente fora do ar.

As meninas tinham 10 minutos até o último sinal do dia, elas estavam quase acabando com a transformação de Timmy.

Stella, Bloom e Flora começaram a preparar tudo para a grande declaração, enquanto Musa terminava as ultimas transformações em Timmy. Ele estava melhorando muito rápido, Musa estava ficando realmente impressionada com seu canto;

"Só um pouco mais!" Bloom, mostrando apoio moral, o encorajou. Você sabe o que dizem, sem dor, sem ganho.

Fora da sala comum tudo parecia romântico e limpo, sem roupas ou pétalas de flores sobre o tapete, sem mais manchas de chocolate na mesa de café, os CD's já estavam de volta na prateleira de Musa.

"Preparem-se!" Stella sussurrou , Musa correu a tempo de se juntar as outras meninas, que queriam ver o que iria acontecer e ao mesmo tempo deixar os dois sozinhos.

Timmy saiu do quarto de Musa e Tecna com pulmões pesados, ele realmente daria o melhor de si.

.

.

.

.

Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, Tecna estava exausta. Tudo o que ela queria era engatinhar para a cama e dormir durante os próximos seis meses.

"Mas o que aconteceu aqui?" espantou-se Tecna observando seu quarto limpo e arrumado, com pétalas de flores por todo o canto.

Ela olhou em volta e viu um jovem de pé na beira da porta de seu quarto.

"Olá?" ela se aproximou com cautela.

"T-Tecna" ele falou e tentando não parecer nervoso

"Timmy? Timmy, é você?" Tecna sorriu ao ver o especialista em pé na frente dela. "Eu quase não te reconheci."

"Sim, bem, eu apenas ..." ele tossiu e tomou um pouco de ar.

Tecna o estudou por um tempo, novas roupas, flores nas costas, e uma caixa à sua esquerda.

"Isso é para mim?" ela apontou para os produtos em questão.

"Oh", ele quase se esqueceu, por mais que tentasse relaxar, estava muito nervoso,"Sim, estes são para você."

Tecna sorriu para ele. Havia alguns CD's espalhados e o laptop Musa estava ligado e tinha uma gravação em que o titulo era Timmy.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela começou a rir, Tecna não podia acreditar no que Timmy poderia ter feito.

"Apenas Uhmm .. ... Você sabe ..." , ele gaguejou, isso não estava funcionando. Podia sentir todo o seu sangue subindo até as bochechas, Timmy não tinha certeza sobre o que fazer agora.

"O que as meninas fizeram com você?" Tecna ria sem parar

"E-eu tenho uma canção ..." ele a seguiu ao redor do quarto

"Uma canção para cantar? Será que Musa se atreve ou algo assim?" ela cruzou os braços e deu uma risadinha.

"Não, isso não é .." ele franziu a testa e olhou para baixo.

Timmy ficou arrasado, ele pensou que isso seria realmente o ajudaria, mas ele apenas se fez parecer um idiota na frente da garota que ele amava.

"É melhor eu ir ..." ele se afastou de Tecna e procedeu-se à porta.

"O quê?" Tecna olhou para trás em choque, ela não queria magoá-lo. "Timmy, espera..." mas já era tarde demais, Timmy tinha acabado de fechar a porta e fez o seu caminho para fora.

* * *

** Próximo Capitulo: Uma aplicação**

_"Timmy riu um pouco limpou uma lágrima do rosto de Tecna, se este plano desse certo, ele prometeu a si mesmo que Tecna jamais iria chorar. Ele iria fazê-la a pessoa mais feliz em toda a dimensão mágica, faria de tudo só para vê-la manter esse sorriso lindo que ele tanto amava." ..._

* * *

Hnnnn, coitadinho do Timmy :s

Gente, vocês provavelmente já notaram que a nossa amiga Layla não esteve por aqui não é?

Pois é, esta fanfic foi escrita baseada no inicio do namoro do Timmy e da Tecna, um evento

MUITO importante que não aparece no desenho... Mas se da a entender, que eles começam a namorar

entre o fim da primeira e o inicio da segunda temporada, e a Layla ainda não tinha aparecido nesta parte :\

Mas, espero que vocês tenham curtido. Logo menos postarei o segundo cap...

E... por favor, deixem um comentario? Eu ficaria realmente feliz em poder ler e responder ^u^

Entããããão era isso , rs

Até o próximo capitulo,

Beijos mais que mágicos *


	2. Uma aplicação

Oiee , quem sentiu saudades? \o/  
Aqui vai mais o segundo e ultimo capitulo de "_Uma Simples Aplicação_"

Boa Leitura ... (:

**"Aplication/ De: MusicalMusa"**

* * *

**Aplicação**

**Cap. Anterior: Uma tentativa de conquista: **_"...O quê?" Tecna olhou para trás em choque, ela não queria magoá-lo. "Timmy, espera..." mas já era tarde demais, Timmy tinha acabado de fechar a porta e fez o seu caminho para fora."_

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Cap. 2: Uma aplicação**_

"Bom dia Tec..."

Tecna não tinha dormido, ela ficou acordada a noite toda pensando em Timmy. Ela tinha o magoado após tudo que ele teve que passar só para impressioná-la, mas é claro, Tecna não entendia por que ele fez isso. Ela já gostava dele, ele só precisava perguntar a ela.

Depois que Timmy foi embora, as winx contaram tudo a Tecna. Contaram como ele estava nervoso e como se esforçará para conseguir a aprovação dela.

"Tec" Bloom bateu na porta, era domingo de manhã e todos já haviam descido para o almoço e Tecna não havia ao menos saído da cama.

"Oh, hey" ela se levantou da cama e calçou os chinelos confortáveis.

"Sentimos muito sobre a noite passada" Musa entrou no quarto junto com as winx

Tecna deu um sorriso triste. Ela amava muito suas amigas, e era muito agradecida por tê-las por perto para ajudá-la.

"Não é culpa sua, vocês só queriam ajudar", ela deu um tapinha em sua cama para que as meninas poderiam se sentar.

Flora e Stella sentaram-se ao lado de Tecna, enquanto Bloom e Musa sentaram-se no chão.

"Mas olhe que desastre que foi". Bloom franziu a testa, sentindo-se realmente terrível ter fracassado na tentativa de ajudar Timmy.

"Não tivemos a intenção de magoá-lo" Stella suspirou sentindo-se cheia de culpa.

"Vocês não o magoaram... eu fiz isso." Tecna desviou o olhar de suas amigas e franziu a testa, ela nem sequer deixara Timmy falar.

"Não, Tec..." Musa caminhou até Tecna e lhe deu um abraço apertado, ela não estava péssima por ver a amiga assim.

"E se ele tiver desistido completamente de mim? E se nós não tivermos nenhuma outra chance de ficarmos juntos?" Tecna começou a chorar, ela sabia que amava Timmy, ele era o único cara que a fez chorar, porque ela estava com medo de perdê-lo.

Stella se levantou com um sorriso no rosto, ela olhou para Flora e Bloom, que piscaram para ela. Stella bateu no ombro de Musa e apontou para a porta, Musa acenou com a cabeça e continuou a acariciar a cabeça deTecna.

"Tecna, estamos muito tristes" Bloom se levantou e abriu lentamente a porta.

Ela estava sinalizando para alguém de fora para entrar e rapidamente correu para fora do quarto, Stella a seguiu, e assim que a pessoa entrou, Flora deu um sorrisinho e saiu.

"A culpa é toda minha" Tecna chorou no ombro de Musa.

"Tecna, shhh, apenas..." Musa se afastou e sorriu para Tecna. "Olhe"

Tecna abriu os olhos e viu que em pé, ao seu lado, havia um especialista a observando por trás de seus óculos e sorrindo para ela.

"Timmy?" Ela fungou, Musa sorriu e saiu do quarto deixando os dois a sós.

Timmy se sentou ao lado de Tecna, ele não podia acreditar que um simples mal entendido fez com que ela ficasse assim. Ele se sentiu péssimo por ser o responsável por deixá-la triste

"Timmy, eu... -" Timmy colocou o dedo nos lábios de Tecna

"Shhh... Sinto muito sobre a noite passada, as coisas ficaram fora de controle e eu acabei exagerando" ele suspirou "Eu pensei que se eu fizesse mais coisas, eu agisse como outra pessoa, talvez você gostasse de mim, talvez eu tivesse a chance de ser seu namorado, Tecna"

Timmy sorriu e entregou a Tecna um pedaço de papel, essa era sua ultima esperança...

"O que é isso?" Tecna limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos, mesmo com o mal-entendido, seu coração batia aceleradamente.

"É uma aplicação", ele acariciou sua bochecha, Timmy apenas odiava vê-la assim.

"Aplicação? Para quê?" ela olhou para ele com confusa, este não era o melhor momento para uma aplicação.

Timmy riu um pouco limpou uma lágrima do rosto de Tecna, se este plano desse certo, ele prometeu a si mesmo que Tecna jamais iria chorar. Ele iria fazê-la a pessoa mais feliz em toda a dimensão mágica, faria de tudo só para vê-la manter esse sorriso lindo que ele tanto amava.

"Quero me aplicar como seu namorado" Timmy olhou para Tecna com bochechas coradas. Ele conseguiu. Aquelas palavras que ele tanto sonhara em dizer... finalmente ele tinha conseguido.

Tecna parou por um momento para analisar tudo o que está acontecendo. Era a realização de seu grande sonho! Timmy estava pedindo para ficarem juntos! Bom, ele não estava logicamente pedindo, estava aplicando.

Tecna começou a rir novamente e Timmy sentiu-se um pouco triste com isso. Ela deveria estar achando isso ridiculo...

Ele suspirou e olhou para baixo em seu colo, era bom demais para ser verdade, ele realmente não podia ter Tecna...

"Você não precisa fazer isso" Tecna sorriu colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Timmy olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

"O quê?" Timmy olhou para ela e ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Timmy, você não precisa se inscrever para ser meu namorado", ela riu, era isso.

"Eu não preciso?" ele perguntou, um pouco confuso.

"Não", ela se inclinou e sorriu para ele. "Basta perguntar"

Timmy sorriu e passou os braços em volta da cintura Tecna, ela colou seus lábios dele, sentindo a verdadeira mágica acontecer. A maior magia que uma fada poderia sentir, um beijo com a pessoa que realmente ama.

"Você quer ser minha namorada Tecna?" Timmy perguntou sorrindo quando eles se separaram

" Timmy! Claro, eu adoraria ser sua namorada", ela riu e colocou os braços em torno dele.

**FIM**

* * *

Heeeeeeyou!

É bonitinho né? Eu pelo menos achei ._.

Bom, termino aqui, esta fanfic linda que eu amei traduzir :D

Espero que tenham gostado!

Créditos a: MusicalMusa

Deixem um comentario, ta? Por favor *-*

Até a próxima e_e

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeijo ;**3**


End file.
